


i touch on you more and more

by vclkyries



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Demisexual Character, Demisexual Enjolras, First Time, Gay, Les Amis - Freeform, M/M, Virgin!Enjolras, Wow, demisexual, enjoltaire - Freeform, like really gay, my first les mis fic, sin - Freeform, this is sinful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vclkyries/pseuds/vclkyries
Summary: “I always thought myself an asexual,” Enjolras started and as soon as he said that, Grantaire recognised he was using his ‘professional voice’ and knew that this was a serious conversation that they were about to have. “However, over the past few months, I’ve been recognising some… new feelings for you.” Grantaire raised an eyebrow, a smile tugging at his lips when he understood what Enjolras was trying to imply. “Oh?” He asked softly, “And what are these feelings you’re talking about?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> ENJOY THIS UNEDITED, UN PROOF READ MESS OF A SMUT FIC

_"If you must wait,_  
Wait for them here in my arms as I shake  
If you must weep,  
Do it right here in my bed as I sleep  
If you must mourn, my love  
Mourn with the moon and the stars up above  
If you must mourn,  
Don't do it alone" 

 

Enjolras and Grantaire were disgustingly cute boyfriends. The secret glances from across the room, the low-key flirting, the small touches, the way they both lit up when around each other -- it was like a match made in heaven. It was obvious that they would date eventually, hell, Joly was practically pushing for it. The tension between them was irritating everybody around them. If they thought about it hard enough, they could recall a small quip from Combeferre about ‘just fucking already’. Enjolras would shake his head and blush if he was ever questioned while Grantaire always had a sarcastic to shoot back. They figured if it were so obvious already, they might as well confront each other about it and it turns out, the tension was real and they had been holding back. It was almost ideal.

Of course, Grantaire still had his issues. Enjolras still had his insecurities. It was no perfect relationship seeing as Enjolras tended to lead toward optimism and Grantaire seemed insistent on seeing the negative in everything. They argued, Grantaire drank, Enjolras struggled to balance work and home life. It was difficult but everything about them was fueled off of undying, unconditional love. They had moved in with each other which certainly didn’t improve the state of things yet it was one of the best decisions they had ever made. Enjolras was happy with waking to the man he loved cuddled into his chest, the black mop of curls looking ever so cute and messy early in the morning. 

One of the first real discussions they ever had, once out of the fluffy honeymoon stage, was Enjolras’ boundaries. It was a strange conversation that came from a failed attempt from Grantaire to sleep with Enjolras finally. It ended in Enjolras freaking out and running into the bathroom to hide out. He was eventually coaxed and they had an awkward sit down, face to face. It was a direct conversation about where Enj was with the entire ‘sex’ thing. When boundaries were established, that’s the last they ever talked of it and that’s where we are brought now. 

Enjolras nervously fidgeted with his hands as he kept his eyes attached to the ground. Grantaire, his boyfriend, was sitting in front of him, a curious and worried look on his face as he waited for the other man to say something. As for Enjolras, he was trying to come up with the perfect words in his head. He’d never been in such a strange situation before and it was difficult to articulate when he was under immense pressure from nothing in particular. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck and looked up at Grantaire and opened his mouth. 

“I always thought myself an asexual,” Enjolras started and as soon as he said that, Grantaire recognised he was using his ‘professional voice’ and knew that this was a serious conversation that they were about to have. “However, over the past few months, I’ve been recognising some… new feelings for you.” 

Grantaire raised an eyebrow, a smile tugging at his lips when he understood what Enjolras was trying to imply. “Oh?” He asked softly, “And what are these feelings you’re talking about?” He knew he was mocking Enjolras’ voice and that would annoy the other man. It was the pettiness coming out of him but he honestly had no regret. 

Enjolras rolled his eyes and gave a flash of a grin before the frown returned to his face. “I don’t understand myself. At the same time I want to kiss you and hold you, I also want to do… other stuff with you. Stuff that’s not necessarily strictly romantic.” He bit his lip and looked down nervously. 

It was one of the cutest things Grantaire had ever seen. He had an urge to reach over and silence Enjolras with a kiss but instead he settled with reaching over and taking the other’s hand lovingly. “Okay. I understand what you mean,” He began, his voice comforting to Enjolras. The other man practically melted with relief as he grasped onto Grantaire’s hand a little tighter. “Do you want to establish new boundaries with me?” 

Enjolras frantically nodded. “I would really really like that.” He mumbled, sounding ever so tiny and cute. His confidence was draining with every word and it was up to Grantaire to reassure his partner. Grantaire leaned over and laid a gentle kiss on Enjolras’ lips. “Me too, darling.” Grantaire said, leaving a final ghost of a kiss across his partner’s grateful smile. 

“You have to teach me though.” Enjolras quickly added, hiding behind his blush once more as he fidgeted with his fingers. The other man laughed quietly and nodded. “Of course, I understand. Do you want to try tonight?” Grantaire asked, his voice soft with all traces of judgement pushed away. 

Enjolras nodded once more. “If that’s alright with you, ‘aire?” He mumbled, looking down for anything to look at but the beautiful man in front of him. Grantaire took Enjolras’ chin between his fingers and guided his eyes up to lock with his own. Then, Enjolras found himself entranced in those beautiful sea green irises. “It’s fine with me my love, I’m looking forward to it.” Enjolras giggled at this for some reason. Grantaire rolled his eyes and lay his hand gently atop the other man’s cheek, stroking a small circles in the centre. 

“I love you.” Enjolras sighed.

“I love you too.” Grantaire replied. 

***

“I’m going to lie on my back, okay?” Grantaire asked, his eyes searching Enjolras’ face for any resistance and when he found none, he sat down on the bed. Enjolras nodded, allowing Grantaire to fall backwards, bouncing slightly when he hit the mattress. Enjolras’ breath hitched as he watched his partner lying there. He looked so submissive and that was sending more of that strange warm feeling rolling into his stomach. “I want you to put your legs on either side of me. Straddle me essentially.” He instructed clearly so that Enjolras wouldn’t get confused along the way. 

Enjolras nodded quickly and did as he was asked, a nervous feeling taking over his body. What if he wasn’t doing this right? What if Grantaire didn’t enjoy it? What if he didn’t finish? What if-- he was interrupted when his partner pulled him down in a kiss, their lips moving slowly. All previous thoughts floated away as Enjolras melted into the other man, trying not to worry further. The kiss gradually grew more heated as Grantaire’s hands became tangled in his blonde hair. He bucked up slightly and Enjolras panicked, pulling away and trying to understand what his partner was doing. 

“Sorry, darling, too fast?” Grantaire said, looking extremely guilty. Enjolras felt bad but still nodded slightly. Grantaire sighed and mentally scolded himself before lightly wrapping his fingers around Enjolras’s waist, tugging him back down, starting completely over again. He didn’t mind, he just needed to get Enjolras comfortably and more confident. “Tell me if I’m going to fast or if you want to stop.” He murmured against the other’s lips. 

Enjolras mustered up enough confidence to place his hands on either side of Grantaire’s face, kissing the other man harder. He tried to intensify it which his partner happily consented to as he opened his mouth, allowing the other’s tongue to slip in. This was better. This was progress at the pace Enjolras wanted to go. However, they soon got breathless and had to pull away and it was so damn difficult for Grantaire to not just take Enjolras there. His lips were red and swollen, he was panting and his golden locks were mussed and wild. Grantaire let out a little whimper at the sight which startled the other man. His surprised look quickly turned to one more curious, trying to figure out what may have drew such a noise from his partner. 

“What would you like me to do now?” Enjolras asked unsurely, his insecurities coming back in full force. Grantaire quickly hushed him and looked at him, a gentleness in his eyes. “Is it okay if I take off my shirt? You don’t have to take off yours.” Grantaire said. 

“Yes, okay. I’ll take off mine too.” He said, trying to sound confident but the thought of removing his clothing in front of another person sounded so weird. Without giving it a second thought, he tugged off his shirt, his partner doing the same. Grantaire was awe struck as he looked at his boyfriend’s half naked body. Enjolras took his staring as a bad sign and wrapped his arms around his midsection nervously. “Do you mind if I touch you?” Enjolras shook his head and felt his arms being pried away from his belly. 

His cheeks heated up when he realised this was the first time any part of his body had been naked in front of Grantaire yet his partner looked at him with so much adoration that it was hard not to hide under his intense gaze. “You’re so beautiful.” Grantaire said, almost as if he were breathless.

Enjolras’s skin was pale. Very pale with red blotches where anybody had pressed slightly too hard. An ethereal flower of a man. Sensitive, soft, smooth skin that made Grantaire fall a little harder. His blonde curls looked like strings of gold and the way his eyes were darkening from a sky blue to an ocean navy. How had he gotten so lucky? On the other end, Enjolras was admiring Grantaire too. His skin was dark, but not very dark, like melted caramel. There was a small line of dark hair running from his belly button and disappearing underneath the waistband of his jeans. As for his eyes, Enjolras had never seen them more present, dark and just so there. It was endearing.

He quickly reattached their lips and Grantaire rutted up, forgetting that the other had never done something like this before. He paused for a moment and Enjolras whined at the loss of movement. “Wait, are you okay with that?” Grantaire asked into Enjolras’s lips. The other man just muttered a small ‘yes’ and proceeded to move on the dark haired boy. They continued kissing, allowing themselves to grind and buck into each other. Enjolras had never experienced such a strange feeling and it sent warmth running into his groin and realised he was growing in his boxers. That was weird. 

“F-fuck, Enj..” Grantaire moaned, eyes fluttering shut for a moment as he gave into the pleasure. It was strange because he wasn’t this easily please usually but something about Enjolras just made him completely fall apart. Enj couldn’t help the smirk that came to his lips, his confidence growing when he realised the effect he had on the other man. He ground down harder, tugging on Grantaire’s hair slightly. He let out another moan, louder this time. Something about being with the one he loved heightened every single sensation he was feeling. “I w-want to take off these,” He whispered, gesturing to his restraining jeans. 

“I’ll do the same,” Enjolras said, rolling off of Grantaire for a moment so they could both tug of their scratchy pants. Enjolras was quick about his -- tugging them off quickly and desperately, almost like he was scared to keep Grantaire waiting, however, his partner put on a little show, teasingly pulling the pants so they were hanging low on his hips. He was slowly revealing more and more of his body, his V line became more prominent the lower his pants were tugged down. Enjolras let out a small unintentional whine which caught Grantaire off guard but only reaffirmed that what he was doing was good. 

Grantaire sat up, shoving his pants the rest of the way down and kneeled in front of Enjolras. “We’re going to switch positions now, okay?” He said. It was important that he told Enjolras exactly what he was doing to avert from any unnecessary confusion or panic. “I want you to lay down and I’ll kiss and touch you, you can tell me to stop at anytime, alright?” He finished, his eyes holding a serious, almost dominant side. Enjolras nodded, eyeing the growing bulge in Grantaire’s pants. 

He lay down on his back nervously, unsure of what exactly what was coming next. Grantaire climbed on top of him, straddling his thighs which gave him access to Enjolras’ most… important parts. The man below him stopped breathing for a second as the anticipation slowly ate away at his mind. Grantaire ran his hand gently over his partner’s body, just barely touching Enjolras’ chest. However, E still felt like he was on fire. The feeling was so prominent. Grantaire moved to take Enjolras’ perky pink nipples between his fingers and twisted slightly making the man below him arch up into the touch. Enjolras just looked so wanton and that turned on R impossibly more. He leaned down, allowing his lips to ghost over Enjolras’ collar bone, neck, sternum, jaw. They were slightly wet with spit when he finally leaned down and massaged a piece of flesh between his teeth, knowing that it would leave a mark. 

“‘Aire!” Enjolras groaned out, his hips snapping up to meet nothing. His length was pressing against the thin cotton of his boxers and a considerably large dark spot was forming right around the tip of his very visible cock. It was mouth watering. Enjolras wasn’t sure how to articulate what he wanted. He wasn’t sure what he wanted at all. “P-please…” He whimpered out, his breaths coming out short and quick. 

“Please what?” Grantaire teased, a smile dancing on his lips as he removed his hands completely from Enjolras’ body. “Just anything!” Enjolras whined, disappointed at the lack of contact. All these new feelings were so strange to him as someone who had never felt this before. He had never felt such a strong need for someone before -- not sexually at least. Grantaire felt a pang of guilt hit his chest. He shouldn’t have been joking with Enjolras, not about this. Not yet. So, in an attempt to redeem himself, he let his hands cup the ever hardening length hidden away underneath Enjolras’ boxers. 

Enj startled slightly but his surprise quickly turned into blinding pleasure. He had never felt something so good as this. Never before had he ever felt more desperate, more needy and it was just so so good. He almost cried out, tears burning at the corners of his eyes. “Are you okay, baby?” Grantaire asked, concerned. Enj nodded furiously before rolling his hips upward. R had never seen his partner like this -- so blissed out. It was beautiful. He wanted to grab his partner and take a picture of this moment. He couldn’t help but rub himself against Enj’s leg, the horniness getting to his head as he admired his partner. 

He removed his hand earning him a disappointed sound, the other man’s eyes flying open in worry. “Shh, I just wanna get these off,” Grantaire comforted, ringing his fingers around the band of Enjolras’ boxers and tugging them down. Enjolras’ length sprung free, slapping his stomach. He turned his head to the side, worried as to what Grantaire would think. Nobody had really see him naked before yet here he was, hard and leaking. He didn’t know if that was the correct response. His mind began to race as his insecurities grew and he squirmed slightly under Grantaire’s hold. “No, no. Enj, you’re beautiful,” R said softly, his hand finding its way under Enj’s chin, guiding his big blue worried eyes back to Grantaire’s murky green ones. 

“Just nervous,” Enj replied shakily. Grantaire hushed him once more before wrapping his fingers around the base of his partner’s length, drawing a loud choked off moan. He grinned, stroking Enjolras slowly, carefully, attempting to give the best first handjob ever. He rubbed small circles just below the head as he gave his attention to a particularly thick pulsing vein. Enjolras felt a strange fluttery feeling enter his groin and he knew enough to know that he was getting closer and closer to release. “R, I… I’m so c-close,” He moaned out, hips stuttering up. That’s when Grantaire removed his hand, wanting this to be the best first time possible. 

That’s when he slid down his boyfriend’s body, leaving light feathery kisses on the way down. Enjolras whimpered and writhed beneath him, desperate and vulnerable. He stopped when he was slotted comfortably between E’s legs. That’s when the teasing began for real. Enjolras’ cock was pulsing, reddened and just so hard against his stomach, weighted by his unspent load. He was unintentionally moving his hips in a desperate search for friction. Grantaire had never seen his boyfriend like this -- the once serious, shy leader was now quivering and moaning under his touch. It was beautiful. 

He stopped his admiration to return his attention to Enjolras’ body. He ran his fingers lightly through the fair hair that was growing just above the base of the other man’s length. He then moved his fingers, tracing little words around his inner thighs but never touching. It was absolutely torturous for Enjolras. So deliciously torturous. He couldn’t help the shaky, uncontrolled breaths that left his lips or the way he was arching off the bed or the way his eyes fluttered shut or the way his usually calm demeanour had disintegrated into one of lust. Grantaire rolled his hips down into the bed, moaning lightly at the sight of his dishevelled boyfriend. Slowly, he leaned forward and pressed the flat of his tongue to the underside and licked upwards, stopping right below the head. The sound that left Enjolras’ throat was indescribably gorgeous. Like Angels ringing in the sky, like a secret melody in a song, like a gust of wind on a hot day, like Enjolras. Grantaire almost retracted completely to let that sound play like a broken record in his mind. Fuck, if it were a broken record, he wouldn’t mind. 

“Grantaire, please…” Enjolras begged, a few tears falling down his cheeks as his neediness grew and grew. That alarmed Grantaire momentarily but his worries were quickly soothed when he felt Enjolras’ hand in his hair, tugging him down toward his now aching cock. He quickly obliged, wrapping his lips around the head delicately. The blonde thrusted up, getting about half his cock down Grantaire’s throat. This was okay. Grantaire could deal with rough Enjolras. He pushed himself down further but quickly retracted when he felt gag reflex coming into action. “S-sorry,” Enjolras managed out, looking down at Grantaire, eyes big and worried.

R just smirked and dipped down once more, taking in more this time than the first attempt and just allowing Enjolras to just fall apart under his lips. He tongued at the slit slightly, allowing the tangy taste of precum to ravish his senses. It was wonderful and something that truly was worth the wait. He hollowed his cheeks in an attempt to heighten the sensation, allow Enjolras to feel what it’d be like to have heat from all edges. He detached for a moment, leaving little kisses up and down the side of the shaft. He moved his fingers so they were dragging lightly against his balls, drawing another loud, obnoxious moan. He just smiled and continued his actions, unconsciously rubbing against the sheets.

Enjolras was drifting between over sensitive and numb. Everything was floaty and he felt as if he was drifting along on a cloud. The wet heat of Grantaire’s was so new and he had waited regrettably long for this. How could he have not seen the appeal of this previously? He was letting out groans, whines and whimpers left and right -- he definitely was not a quiet one but he also didn’t care. It was too good to not just lose himself to the feeling. 

He was drawn to the edge much sooner than he would’ve liked however. He had been waiting for the moment of release since they started this process and here he was, dancing on the edge of heaven and hell. It took just one more dip of Grantaire’s head to push him over that fine line. He came hard and loud into Grantaire’s mouth. The other man seemed to excel in just taking all of it happily. He looked so pleased with himself. It was Enjolras’ orgasm that knocked him into his own, rutting his hips down particularly hard. The sight of his boyfriend coming undone was just so good. They both rode out their releases before Grantaire pulled off with a pop, flopping down beside his partner. 

“So, how was that?” Grantaire asked, insecurity prominent in his tone. He wanted to make this perfect for Enjolras and he wasn’t sure if he failed or passed. It was good for him but was it something Enjolras would want to do again. “Shh, I hear you thinking. It was amazing. I’m… happy with this development.” Enj responded quickly, draping one arm across Grantaire’s midsection. R cuddled into him quickly.

“I love you.” Grantaire said gently, his words filled with adoration.

Enjolras smiled. “I love you too.” 

Yes, the sex was good but these were the moments that made every argument, every numb moment, every stinging word worth it. When they were able to just curl into each other, melt into each other. They were able to just live without worry, letting every trial float away with every light hearted promise. When they realised just why the fell in love in the first place. When ‘I’ became ‘we’.

**Author's Note:**

> hi yall so this is my first les mis fic and it jsut happens to be smut because im a rat like that! its unedited right now so forgive any messiness !! the updates on my ham fics will be slow bc im dedicating more time to reading that writing right now but i hope this will suffice omg <3 i love you all !!
> 
> please leave a comment telling me how i did, it means the world to me <3


End file.
